Yu-Mei M:25YL
'Appearance' Height: '''3'7 '''Build: '''Slight pear shaped, wide hips but reasonably flat on top. Has quite a bit of muscle tone '''Main color: '''Brown '''Markings: '''Tan belly, muzzle and brow spots '''Skin color: '''Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Eyes are slightly angular with black cornea's and ringed glowing green irisses '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Short dreads and three bangs '''Other noticeable features: Has more muscletone then her brothers surprisingly Overall clothing style: Tends to wear a lot of forest green. usualy a short sleeved jacket, fingerless gloves and boots 'Personality' Likes *Her family * Coffee * Being in control of her life * Fireplaces * Nature Dislikes *Losing control over herself * Getting angry * Judgemental people * Surprises * Blatant disrespect Fav drink: Coffee Fav food: Has a secret love for icecream. Especialy chocolate flavor Personality: * Calm * Steadfast * Motherly * Stuborn * Somewhat insecure about her appearance * Social * Puts others before herself * No nonsence attitude * Holds grudges * Has some temper issues * When angered is likely to destroy quite a few things around her * Sticks to her guns 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Lightning - an use lightning based attacks to zap the snot out of enemies. As a result though she's incapable of having cybernetics, not that she wants them * Fast Healer - Heals really really fast, allowing her to survive things that would kill most people. Like jumping from a 7 story building. Weaknesses: *Any weakness demons have - Like holy magic, holy water, sanctified weapons * Will still die if you cut off her head or pierce something vital. She also can't heal a wound if there something lodged into it. 'History' *Born to Sel-mei and Malus * Nearly starved to death in her first days due to her mothers rather neglectfull nature and her going out on a mission without telling anyone about the baby * Nearly taken away from her if not for malus returning unpossesed * Quickly starts to show the first signs of agression. Throwing temper tantrums and even trying to bite her parents. * Sel kind of deals with this by rewarding such behaviour with a wack over the head * Thiiiiis kinda happens a lot untill she starts to simper down a little and stops responding to every urge to lash out. * Nex is born. * This helps her steady out completely and plays an active part in helping to raise him. * Leto is born, helps out with him too * Amos is born and helps out with him too. * At 14 starts to explore a bit more beyond the base. Mostly to center herself a little since the teenage hormones make it much harder for her to resist her urges to maul and lash out. * Runs into Aten. * Gets lavished with attention by him and for the first time actualy feels good about herself, feeling loved and special especialy since such a beautiful boy is showering her with attention. * Has a secret relationship with him, not telling anyone and sneaking out to meet him. * Gets baited by Aten into giving in to the demon half of her genetics. Aten pushing all the buttons on her instincts constantly.Telling her that she shouldn't deny that part of herself. * Does the whoopy with him at age 15. Which turns into more and more dangerous and often violent play. * Pretty much starts to lose any grip she had on her instincts and one day nearly mauls the 5 year old Leto for having been in her room. * Realises just in time what she's doing and barely reigns herself back in again. Having a lot of trouble doing so and realises that what she's been doing with Aten had to stop before she did something bad to her family. * Aten doesn't take it too well, though after a few months of exchanging barbs, finally leaves the island. * Spends the rest of her teenage years trying to regain some semblance of control. * Discovers Prozac and starts using that to help surpress her agression. * Sel-mei finds out and pretty much flips her shit because she's 'chemically neutering herself' * Sel-mei destroys the prozac * Finds a different way to obtain it and makes sure to hide it from her siblings and parents. * Manages to regain some semblance of normalcy and pretty much becomes the head of the household with their parents mental and physical health in the state it is * COBRA and the Legion hunters start shit * manages to get most people to safety including her family * Helps set up a base of operations in the warehouse. * Somehow finds herself in charge of the remnants of the legion * Oh great, aten lives here and wants them to pay tribute for using his warehouses * A wild specks appears without her being notified of it * Junior is pretty much being self righteous about it. * Has to start popping more and more prozac to keep herself from ripping throats out. * leto finds her prozac and thinking its malus old medication or something, throws it out * Withdrawl is baaad, asks Isaac to get more prozac for 'her father' * Isaac finds out about her little secret * Starts looking into alternatives. * Comes into contact with Serketh who gives her one of her mothers amulets so she'll appear normal and her instincts are repressed. * gets into a small fight with Talon * Later that night talon comes to warn her aten is on his way to hurt her, having misinterpretted him badly. * Kinda has to laugh because thats just hilarious * Follows the upset Talon to appolagised * Gets hugged and cried on * Starts to form a bit of an odd friendship. * Welp Nex gets possesed. * Flips her shit over that, amulet goes splody. * Has to ask bastet for a new one in a half transformed state. * Feels really really awkward and insecure and welp, Talon saw her. * Is followed to the hospital by talon * They somehow manage to get Nex exorcised * When returning home with Nex, comes across a half eaten mobian body * Seems Amos and Leto got themselves a gift that gave them what they want in a sense * Leto pretty much behaves like an out of control half demon, complete with black corneas and sharp teeth. * Amos is now a girl. * Prepares to set out for the demon market to get them uncursed. * Amos figures out who's behind it * Talon appears with Discordia. * Leto and Amos get uncursed. * Talon shows up later that night rather beaten up by Aten * They kisssss 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Started out as a Sel x Malus kid for the Crack timeline *Was conceived while Malus was possesed by Pravus *I really like using her ok ;n; Category:Echidna Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:DEL Category:M25yl Category:Demon Category:Character Page